


Untitled Halloween JDatE Crossover Scene

by H3C70R



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, John Dies at the End - David Wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3C70R/pseuds/H3C70R
Summary: Literally one scene I wrote for what was supposed to be a larger fic, but I had no idea where to go with it, so this is all it's gonna be.  Because of that I don't elaborate on what Dave and John's costumes are, John is Duke Nukem and Dave is Jason Voorhees.





	

Michael didn't recognize the house that stood where his home used to stand. He didn't expect it to look exactly the same, though still taken aback at the completely new structure that stood in place of where his only real meaningful memories came from.

It didn't matter. It was Halloween. He needed to come home.

He lurked outside, slowly walking the perimeter of the house, stopping in swathes of shadow to observe what was going on inside.

A lot of people, moving around quite a bit. He didn't understand. He thought his brain was calling it a 'party'. The word hung in his head for a second, grasping at the loose ends of cognitive thought.

It didn't make sense. So many of the people he could see in the windows are dressed like him. 

The thought never occurred to Michael that in a way he was 'famous'. That the reason he was still able to steal a new mask from the hardware store is because it's now a 'Michael Myers Mask'.

He couldn't stand the conflicting thoughts; his brain felt like it was on fire. He needed to go inside.

Walking around to the backyard, he found the back door already open, a group of teenagers and young adults standing around smoking various things of variable legality. A few of them had on blue mechanics coveralls, but their masks were in their pocket. They noticed Michael walk up to them.

"Hey man, wanna toke?"

Michael walked past them, and inside to the kitchen. More people dressed in coveralls and white masks. A single spot in the crowd. A tall skinny man with a blonde buzz cut, wearing black pants, a red tank top, and some sort of bandoliers. He met eyes with Michael, and instantly saw what he wasn't supposed to see.

John pivoted his weight on the balls of his feet, reached behind himself and pushed off the kitchen counter to give his body momentum. He threw himself at the man who the other partygoers didn't know was the actual Michael Myers. While drunkenly attempting this suicidal maneuver, he yelled out,

"DAVID! IN THE KITCHEN! NOW!"

David turned away from the conversation he was having violently enough to knock the drinks out of two people's hands, breaking into a dead sprint across the first floor of the Myers house.

It was a way shorter run than he anticipated, trying to stop he skidded on his heels across the doorway, slamming into two other Michael Myers cosplayers.

Quickly apologizing he tried to right himself, being forcefully held back by the two men he'd just bowled over.

"Hey! I need to go help my friend! Kick my ass later!"

They weren't letting go.

Michael had regained his bearings and threw John off from on top of him. Sending John head first into the closed oven door, slumping over unconscious. Michael stood up and walked over to John's body. Before he could stomp his head into a thousand pieces a scream came from the hallway and startled him. 

Another man dressed like him ran down the hallway holding his ear, blood was pouring out. He didn't remember doing that.

David spit out a piece of ear and angrily wheeled around into the kitchen to see Michael Myers staring him down. 

He'd saved John's life, but only by putting himself in the crosshairs. He had no idea what to do next.

As predator and prey stood with their gazes locked together, Michael reached out with his right hand and slowly slid a ten inch blade santoku knife out of the wooden block on the counter. He glanced away from David for half a second to appraise his choice. Not the best for stabbing, maybe he'd slice this one a bit then?

David took the chance as soon as he saw it; Michael gave a slow and steady chase as David ran back through the house, out the front door. He chanced slowing down to look over his shoulder.

He wished he hadn't.

Michael had caught up; reaching out, grabbing a fistful of David's hockey mask.

David's weight was still careening forward as the straps on the mask stretched beyond their elastic capabilities, they snapped, sending David ass over elbows out onto the front porch. Less than a second later, Michael stepped out as well, looking down at the helpless thing in front of him.

Suddenly, Michael lost balance and fell forward; David had to roll out-of-the-way to keep Michael from landing on him.

John looked relieved that David was alive enough to respond to that situation.

"Don't know how long he'll be out from getting whacked with a rolling-pin, but we should empty out this house."

Before David could respond, an angry voice yelled out from inside.

"THAT ASSHOLE BIT MY EAR OFF, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

John looked worriedly at David as he stood up, putting distance between him and Michael's unmoving body. He caught the look John was giving him,

"You needed help, that guy was trying to hold me back, it's... complicated, either way, let's get the fuck outta here. Now."

John agreed, stopping only long enough to poke his head through the front door and yell,

"THE COPS ARE HERE, EVERYONE SCATTER!"

That did the trick, soon the house was empty. 

They didn't look back to see if Michael had gotten up yet or not. 

They just kept running.


End file.
